Georgina Sparks
Georgina Sparks is a recurring character in the ''Gossip Girl'' novels and the television series of the same name, where she is portrayed by Michelle Trachtenberg. Background TV series A former friend of Serena van der Woodsen and sworn enemy of Blair Waldorf, she is the series' most recurring antagonist. Before Serena left for boarding school the two were close friends however none of Serena's other friends could stand her, after Serena came back to the Upper East Side even she refused Georgina as a friend. When they went to college, she was Blair's roommate during their freshman year. She dated Dan. When she came back she had a baby, Milo, and she claimed he was Dan's son. She was "Gossip Girl 2.0" before handing it off to Serena. Novel series In the novel series Georgina is a young girl Nate meets in rehab. Cruel, manipulative but charismatic and not afraid to have a good time, she immediately attracts Nate's attention, and they date briefly. Appearance Georgina is considered extremely beautiful, and likes to use her good looks as a weapon for her malicious actions. She has a 'bad girl' rocker style that complements her 'bad girl' persona, that includes dark eye-liner and dark clothes, at least on the first season. Later, she lightens up the colors of her wardrobe, and gets a more 'mature' look. Personality Georgina is shown to be as malevolent a manipulator as Blair but whereas Blair has a softer, more compassionate side, Georginia is completely ruthless, lashing out at anyone when given the chance. Michael Ausiello described her as "an adolescent Cruella" while creator Josh Scwartz assessed Georgina as Serena's "best friend, enabler and ID" while Michelle Trachenberg who plays Georgina stated that the character is "the evil bitch from Hell." Georgina is shown to have a great desire to possess power and control over everyone around her and uses words as both armour and weapons. With all these traits it would perhaps be accurate to describe her as a sociopath. Television series Season 1 Georgina Sparks, a girl from Serena van der Woodsen's past who used to party with her, returns to New York from Switzerland only to discover how different her old friend is now. Georgina is first mentioned in The Blair Bitch Project when Serena discovers that she was the one who had been sending her crates of champagne, a package of porn and handcuffs, and had Eric send her a packet of drugs that she accuses Chuck of sending. Serena confides all of these to Chuck, and later tells Nate and Blair about it despite of their current relationship problems. After the audience hears about her she appears in the next episode, trying to reconnect her friendship with Serena. Serena, initially accomodating, Serena avoids her because she wants to be a better person and knows thar Georgina is bad influence, especially after she drugged her to miss her exams. Angry at how different her friend is, Georgina messes around with her by pretending to Dan and Vanessa that she was a girl called Sarah. She then blackmails Serena about the man she killed because of drugs (the other reason why Serena left Upper East Side), and reveals Eric's homosexality to his mother,. When Nate figures out through Vanessa's help that Sarah and Georgina are the same this pushes Blair and Chuck to form a truce and get back at Georgina for Serena. Georgina becomes aware that her cover is blown so she removes the battery from Dan's cellphone and sleeps with him. Serena, who had asked forgiveness from the family of the man that died because of her drugs learns about this and tells Dan, but Georgina was already on her way leaving the city. Dan and Blair then teams up to exact revenge on her, where Dan makes her believe that he has fallen for her and tricks her into coming back to Upper East Side, where Blair sets her up with her parents who made her go to military school. Season 2 When Georgina returns to New York it was with a new-found belief in Jesus. Although she appears to have genuinely changed, she is rejected by Blair, Chuck, Dan and Serena who all do not take her seriously because of her past cruelty. Blair eventually asks her for help in a scheme that would have Poppy Lipton arrested after a Ponzi scheme she had concocted with Gabriel compromised Serena's reputation. Georgina unfortunately loses the money that she intended to buy Bibles for Christian children to Poppy, Blair accuses her of sabotaging the plan and that she will never be forgiven by Jesus as well as herself. Georgina, upset and adamant that she didn't do anything wrong, reverts back to her old self at the end of the episode, with the intent of getting her money back. She calls Blair, scolding her for being unable to get rid of Poppy, promises that she will take care of Poppy herself, and confirming her return to her old habits by telling her, "You can tell Jesus that the bitch is back." Season 3 Georgina appears in the third season of the show as Blair's roommate. She convinces Dan and Vanessa that she has changed, even though she is plotting revenge against Blair. She starts a relationship with Dan, not realizing that he was not interested in anything serious. Georgina is still up to her old ways by sending Blair in a wild goose chase for entering a secret society. After Serena discovers this scheme tells Dan that Georgina created a scheme that threatened to ruin Chuck and Blair's relationship, he decides to end things with her. It is then revealed that she has grown very attached to Dan. Because he broke things off with her, she plans to find another way to cause more damage. At the end of the third episode in the season, Georgina plans to make a trip to Boston after she overhears Scott bidding farewell to Vanessa, with that Scott Adler is in fact Rufus and Lily's son. She returns in the fifth episode and blackmails Vanessa into making Dan break up with Olivia (Dan's new girlfriend, who is a famopus actress) or she will tell everybody about Scott. Vanessa tells Dan the truth so he prete nds to want to come back to her but Georgina finds out and in the wedding of Rufus and Lily she tells everybody about Scott before leaving. Blair wanting revenge sends Vanya (the Van der Woodsen's doorman) to fool her believing that he is a prince from an European country and convinces her to take a flight with him to his "country". She finally returns in the season finale, this time with blonde hair, and surprises Dan in his apartment by revealing that she is pregnant. Season 4 In the first episode of the fourth season, it is revealed that Georgina has given birth to her son, Milo in the summer between Season 3 and Season 4. She and the baby are seen living with Dan. Vanessa becomes suspicious as to whether Dan is truly Milo's father but Georgina showed her a paternity test proving he is. At the end of the episode, she leaves for a weekend at a "spa". In the second episode Rufus finds out that Milo's blood type is different from Dan's and Georgina's proving that he isn't actually Dan's son. In the third episode Dan discovers that Georgina is actually at St.Barts and has abandoned Milo. After briefly considering sending him to child services he decides to raise him anyway and Vanessa offers to help. But, Georgina returns and tells Dan about Sergei, a married man she had an affair with in the intermittent months of Season 3. Serg ei's wife threatened to kill Georgina if she didn't leave. Georgina also says that she reconciled with her parents and wants to take Milo to live with them, leaving Dan powerless to stop her. In the finale episode of season 4, Georgina Sparks is at a party with her husband and he is showing pictures of Georgina's baby. Georgina then sees her ex boyfriend Dan and wants in with what Dan is up to with everyone and later Georgina meets Serena's cousin. Charlie Rhodes and when Serena asked where Charlie was, Georgina told her where she was. When Charlie comes back to the party Georgina says to her she knows what she is doing and then gives Charlie her number if she wants to contact her. Season 5 In Season 5. Georgina is back and wants to cause Blair trouble at her wedding since she still very mad at her for what she did to her. Her original plan was to seduce Louis and have Blair catch her on her wedding day. She brought a camera and filmed Blair tell Chuck she loved him. She then is shown as gossip girl, however she only took over the void that the other one left. She got out where Blair was after she ran and sent it to Louis Grimaldi and his mom. After promising to help Blair, she handed Serena all the gossip girl tools. In the finale episode of season 5, Dan had called her to get back at Serena for the sex-tap she did to him, Dan met with Georgina in her limo and then they drived in the limo away from the streets. Relationships (Novel) Romances *Nate Archibald (ex-boyfriend) *Chuck Bass (Grade Six) Trivia *She was Gossip Girl 2.0, having taken over the blog after it was abandoned by the first Gossip Girl (Georgina claims to have 'hacked' the blog.) *She is the first known Gossip Girl. Quotes To Serena - Its not what I'm gonna do sweetie, its who I'm gonna do it with. You know nothing gets me talking like a cosmo. Just one more battle and the war is won. To Blair - You can tell Jesus the bitch is back. Luckily daddy didn't need the G5. Photos This character has a Photo Gallery. es:Georgina Sparks fr:Georgina Sparks the-bitch-is-back.jpg georgina-sparks.jpg back-to-stir-up-trouble.jpg georgina.jpg lurking.jpg sparks-will-fly.jpg go-home.jpg worst-nightmare-for-s.jpg evil-g.jpg the-evil-g.jpg sparks-georgina.jpg rivals-turned-friends.jpg georgina-and-chuck.jpg georgina-sparks-and-chuck-bass.jpg g-is-back.jpg sparks-flying.jpg georgina-chuck-pic.jpg another-b-and-g-pic.jpg freshman-roomies.jpg more-b-and-g.jpg blonde-georgina-pic.jpg sparks-in-disguise.jpg sparks-fly-again.jpg georgina-and-chuck-photo.jpg shady-sparks.jpg with-an-agenda.jpg om-g-is-back.jpg now-this-is-awkward.jpg bad-altar-girl.jpg we-smell-a-scheme.jpg geor-gina-pic.jpg georgina-and-dan.jpg chuck-with-georgina-pic.jpg the-new-gg.jpg dangina.jpg nate-and-georgina.jpg nate-chuck-dan-blair-and-georgina.jpg d-and-g.jpg Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:bree buckley Category:poppy lifton Category:vanessa abrams